


Discorsi nella notte

by Arwen88



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Amleto non dormiva, tormentato da pensieri di tradimenti e omicidi, dal timore che dall’aria polverosa comparisse il fantasma del padre.  
Lasciò il letto e a piedi nudi raggiunse la camera dell’unico al mondo di cui ancora si fidasse. Non pensò di spaventarlo o a svegliarlo con delicatezza: si sedette sul suo letto e dopo un breve sospiro prese a raccontargli bisbigliando tutti i pensieri che si accavallavano nella sua mente.  
Orazio si risvegliò di soprassalto e nell’oscurità afferrò la coppa che teneva sul comodino per tirarla all’amico, convinto fosse un assalitore, fermandosi all’ultimo. Amleto pausò un momento ma poi riprese a parlare e Orazio gemette frustrato nel cuscino.  
“Sapete che ore sono, principe?”  
Amleto ignorò la domanda e continuò, spostandosi per sdraiarglisi accanto. Orazio fece lo sforzo di scostare le coperte da sotto l’amico per ricoprirlo, sperando dormisse.  
Amleto gli si rannicchiò contro alla ricerca di una sicurezza che non trovava più nel mondo e Orazio fu felice di stringerlo a sé, tornando a chiudere gli occhi. Amleto però riprese a parlare, la voce bassa ma persistente che impediva all’amico di riposare.  
“Perché non provate a dormire?” Mormorò Orazio stancamente, coprendo la bocca del principe con una mano nella speranza cogliesse che potevano esserci momenti migliori per chiacchierare.  
Amleto tacque per pochi secondi ma mugolò poi finché Orazio non lo liberò, frustrato.  
“Principe, devo minacciare la vostra voce per poter trovare pace?” Chiese esasperato.  
Amleto lo osservò nella penombra sistemare la testa scura sul cuscino e solo quando ebbe chiuso gli occhi ghignò appena, malvagiamente, e si spostò sotto le coperte per disturbare Orazio e assicurarsi si svegliasse completamente.  
Orazio sbarrò gli occhi a sentire la bocca sulla propria pelle e si abbandonò ad un gemito in egual misura frustrato ed eccitato, arrendendosi al fatto che non avrebbe mai dormito.


End file.
